What World War II Brought
by GreatAuthor96
Summary: Partially based on WWII; you were a servant of Austria until your new master became Prussia. Life seemed to be torturing you throughout your time at Master Prussia's, but then...everything changed.
1. A Life Changing Visit

It was World War II…

Life as you knew it didn't mean much as long as you were living with Master Austria in his mansion. Your years there as his servant started ever since you were eligible to complete simple tasks that were enough to please Master Austria. By giving him your servitude, he gave you safety although you doubted he would ever let you leave at all. Since your family lineage was spent as his servant, you grew up as a loyal woman who would rather punish yourself than make one tiny mistake. And because you never met your parents, you had no sense of feelings other than whenever Master Austria was pleased, angry, or upset. Never was there a day when you wished to leave him for you knew that the world was a dangerous place nowadays with war after war, battle after battle outside Master Austria's home.

Raised by Miss Hungary, you were a respectful youth and grew to be lovely as well with her magical touch. She made sure you had plenty of food, a decent room, and clean servant-wear without asking for anything in return but to remain a good girl for Master Austria. Your memories of Miss Hungary began to hurt when she stopped visiting since she now had a country to run after World War I ended. These fond times eventually left you to become a ghost of yourself, haunting the halls of Master Austria's mansion only to do his bidding.

Although your ghostly attitude left you lifeless, you still managed to act as if nothing happened in front of others. Hiding your feelings became as simple as thought whenever important people stopped by to talk with your master. Sometimes honorable guests would talk to you if you happened to be present, asking about your life in Master Austria's household. There were times when your master asked you to tend to his wounded allies and though you never liked the sight of gore, you did as you were told. Since the Second World War began, you seemed to have closed yourself off even more as the sight of the wounded became common and orders were given almost constantly.

"J-just…_awesome_," Mister Prussia groaned.

You remained silent as you tended to the large gash in his chest, blood coating your hands. His complaining never seemed to stop and neither did that yellow chick who kept chirping nonstop. Tending to Mister Prussia was new to you, although you've seen him at a distance; you never gave him any assistance before. Master Austria said that he was an egotistic, and a big asshole as well, but the war seemed to keep him from being that kind of person. Although you've heard the Prussian say "awesome" a billion times, complain like a sissy, and talk about himself, it wasn't as often as Master Austria described.

"HOLY FRITZ!"

Ignoring the small splash of blood shoot into the air, your dedication to healing Mister Prussia stayed the same.

Mister Prussia started to hyperventilate. "Did…you just…just see that? That was awesomely…awesomely horrifying!" He gripped the side of the bed, his face reddening from the struggle to breathe correctly but you knew it was his fault, not yours. "Don't you care?"

Gently, you began sewing the hole in his chest back together.

"Answer me, girl."

"I care as much as my master wants me to."

"What's your name?"

Your hand worked quickly to end the conversation, "_."

"_?" Smiling, Mister Prussia finally started to relax, "What an awesome name."

Master Austria seemed to be arguing…

You patiently waited by the door holding your circular serving tray for you never knew when you'd need it. Both hands were shaking from gripping the metal too hard, hearing your master argue so loudly made sent chills up and down your spine. Some banging could be heard, Master Austria had a habit of slamming his fists against an object whenever he was angry and frustrated at the same time. Times like this reminded you of the day your master was quite "pissed" to be split from Miss Hungary after World War I, how depressed he became afterwards broke your heart. Hoping that he would come out and hug you like usual for comfort seemed too distant to be possible and so you stood your ground waiting.

"I won! The deal is a deal you sissy-man-boy!"

"I'd rather lose something else," Master Austria's voice seemed strained, this worried you. "Please-

"Kesesese! You took the chance, and my awesomeness prevailed as usual!"

"…_, please come in."

After a deep breath, reluctantly you twisted the handle and entered your master's piano room. The walls were made of glass so that your master could play his instrument in a peaceful place surrounded by a meadow. Centered in the room was a sleek black piano that Master Austria built himself after Miss Hungary left his house. Master was seated on the piano bench looking distressed in a room that was meant for peace of mind. You held your tray tightly against your chest while your knees wobbled the closer you neared the middle of attention by two pairs of eyes.

Mister Prussia was neatly dressed in a dark suit with little "Gilbird" sitting on his head of silvery-white hair. His red eyes watched you closely while he tapped a finger on the piano in beat to your footsteps as you neared him. Smiling slyly, he looked you over from top to bottom as if he was thinking about drafting you into his army and the inspection was taking place. Being under such pressure wasn't normal for you, your eyes avoided his as you took your stand by your master to put your attention on him than that "disgusting pervert" that Master Austria described him to be.

"I made a bet with Mister Prussia a long time ago…I lost." Master ran a hand through his hair, took a deep breath, and then glared at Mister Prussia. You didn't expect your master to show so much hatred, but the words he said next were surprising. "He wants you to be his prize."

Immediately your eyes widen, such a proposal was outrageous! No one would want to claim you from Master Austria or was allowed to until now. Of course your master was one with his word and wouldn't act childish in order to get what he wanted. Surely he would turn things around by calling Mister Germany!

"That's right, _, I want you to live in my house as my _personal_ servant. It'd be better than this old dump because my place is awesome just like me, but not as much." Cockily Mister Prussia walked around and put his hands on your shoulders before leaning to whisper in your ear. He laughed, "Kesesesese, you'll make an awesome youth with me."

Master Austria looked uncomfortable, "Just let me talk with her in private."

At Mister…_Master_ Prussia's house…

Being sixteen, you felt uncomfortable to be leaving the one man who basically fathered you all your life. Master Prussia's home was similar to old Master Austria's from the glorious paintings and expensive décor but it wasn't the same. You didn't see any servants to talk with in order to become situated either as your new master gave you the "awesome tour of a lifetime." Inside, your heart split once more as your thoughts go back to the day when Miss Hungary left, and it hurt too much to pay attention to Master Prussia. Painfully you stumbled behind him with your eyes down, still clinging to your tray as a reminder of your old home. Nothing would ever be the same anymore.

Calmly your master opened a door and led you inside with that strange laugh he has. He claimed it to be your new bedroom, but it was quite obvious that this room was _his_ bedroom just by looking at the theme. Everything seemed to be extremely pricey from the thick wood that made up the furniture to the drapery on the king-sized bed and the wall-sized window overlooking the yard. Your items were already distributed to whatever place the person who unpacked it believed it should be. Seeing that your journal was placed on the nightstand froze your lungs and so you quickly snatched it in hopes that your master hasn't flipped through the pages. If he did, he'd probably punish her for knowing how to read and write, but you said nothing as he gestured around to his room.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Master Prussia stroked the top of Gilbird's head as the bird slept on a makeshift nest on the windowsill. "_, I hope you'll be happy to oblige sleeping with me for the rest of your life." He straightened up and turned to look at you, a gleam in his red eyes that made your heart shred into pieces. You nodded, but your master gave a disapproving look, "I also hope you'll speak as well."

Clearing your throat, you gave a weak smile, "Yes, Master."

"Awesome…I'll prepare a bath."

In the bathtub…

Reviewing your new master, you realize that he was most likely going to be the most horrible person to serve for. This nation took away what made you truly happy and that was living with old Master Austria in a place you lived in all her life. Here, men preparing for battle were all over the place, a sign that you were the only true servant to take care of Master Prussia's house. Not a single lady was around and you knew that being surrounded by the opposite gender would not suit well. You were of age to be married off but you grew up with the notion of being paired with a man of old Master Austria's choice in order to bear another generation of servants. Now, you didn't know what you were going to be used for other than cleaning, cooking, and providing for your new master.

This was the beginning of your life under Master Prussia.

Your memory liked to jump around…

Swabbing the floors with a mop took hours to accomplish since your master wanted to see the most awesome reflection of himself in the tile. Your arms were tired of swishing side to side while your legs begged for rest but you did not want your master to catch you sitting on the job. Sweat coated your brow from the summer heat, Master Prussia didn't open the windows because of reasons he kept on a very long list. Weakly you look into the pool of soapy water on the floor to see your weary face, your hair in disarray, your sad eyes showing a life of pain. Sometimes you wanted to throw the mop aside and stomp up to your master complaining but you were raised better than to do that by old Master Austria. Just once, your mind considered disloyalty, and immediately you blanked out thinking of how to punish yourself.

"_."

Hearing your master say your name startled you enough to accidentally knock over the bucket of soapy water. Tears stung your eyes to be so foolish enough for that to happen and so you tried spreading out the water throughout the hallway.

"_," Master Prussia put a hand on your shoulder, "Let me help."


	2. Serving a Prussian

I shrugged him off; there was no way I would allow him to make himself look like a fool by helping his own servant. A master would never do such a low-level thing unless he wanted to make a scene in front of people. My hands gripped the mop tightly as I tried cleaning up the mess _by myself_ as quickly as possible so I wouldn't be behind in my chores. His condescending presence gave me chills for the dead silence made the moment creepier than it should be. Knowing too well he wasn't leaving, I tried to lift my spirits by thinking about the day old Master Austria took me outside for the first time and led me on a beautiful nature path through the surrounding forest. Yeah…I can do this! Master Prussia couldn't bring me down because I was a strong, willing servant.

Finally I could smile for the first time since I've been in this hellhole. This new attitude was different, and…I felt good about myself and my mood improved. Was this pride? Am I taking pride in my job? Absolutely! New energy shot through me and now I mopped with enthusiasm in front of my own master, something I would never have done in front of old Master Austria.

"Dearest, I order you to hand me the mop."

That's what brought me back into reality, the way his egotism was obvious in his voice. Using his superiority against me made me so irritated because old Master Austria would never demand of her to stop working so he could take her place. Anyways, I heard that Master Prussia was a lazy ass who drank beer all the time; he was likely most here to mock me. Hearing him laugh to himself as I held out the broom shot anger through my veins like blood.

And then I did something he didn't expect.

Spinning the mop, I cleaned his face with the end of it without regret. He stared down at me in disbelief and I returned his gaze with a glare that he should take seriously. Maybe my defiance will send me straight back home to old Master Austria for Master Prussia wouldn't be able to tolerate it for long. So I jabbed him in "the nuts" with the wooden end of the mop, when he bent over, I whacked it upwards against his chin. These moves were supposed to be used whenever I was in danger and this was definitely self-defense against someone who wants to hurt my pride.

Hesitantly, I held up the mop, "I gave you three chances to take the mop; I guess you really don't want it."

"Hand it over, Dearest."

With a smile, I held out the mop. He reached out for it but I moved it aside and smacked the wood against his knuckles. Master flinched before trying to snatch it from me with his other hand; easily I spun around so I could rap his ribcage. My master wasn't pleased so he quickly turned, lunged at the wooden end I held out at him, but I pulled it back. Swiftly, Master Prussia, still kneeling near the floor on his heels, swiped his leg around and tripped me. I was taken by surprise when he suddenly stood up to catch me while having a firm grip on the handle. Hitting the staff of the mop against his forehead before I shoved him away was all I could do before giving up.

Master Prussia held up the mop, "Kesesesese, such a stubborn girl." Grinning, he began mopping the floor while I stood; stunned that he hasn't punished me. My master seemed to have forgotten everything that just happened till the point I pretended to hand over the mop. "I suppose you can have a break," he wrung out the mop in the bucket.

"No."

"No?" His red eyes moved from the bucket to me, "Don't tell me no."

"Make me," I snapped.

"The Awesome Me can make you do many things. Would you like to find out?" My jaw tightened in frustration. "Good girl."

I started walking away, but then I realized that I've never had a break before. What do people do during breaks? Normally when I wasn't working, I was with old Master Austria being taught the piano or reviewing his sheet music. From what I've heard, women knitted, tended to their gardens, cooked treats, or had "paradise" with their husbands. Both of my knees weakened for I didn't know what my master would allow me to do during a break. Maybe break meant sitting around doing nothing until he came back with a list of chores for me to do.

"Master?"

He turned his head slightly, his back remained facing me, "Yes?"

"What should I do?"

"Anything you want, Dearest."

Eye twitching from that horrid nickname, quickly I left the hall in hopes that I could find something. Of course I would never bake anything for that monster of a nation just to please him or have "paradise" in that matter. Master didn't want me leaving his house so gardening was definitely out of the question unless I wanted to make him mad. Knitting was just plain stupid; I was too impatient for that sort of thing, especially since I never liked it when I was little. Hopefully he had an instrument of some sort that I could play although he said I could do anything I wanted during my break. Maybe I would go outside just to see how mad he'd react if I put my face against the window in the hall he was mopping and call him names.

Outside…

The sun was warm against my skin and I finally felt free for the first time I came here to be a servant. Surrounding the mansion was mainly talented gardening and flat lawn of green that stretched out for a while. Many fountains and statues were placed around the property, mostly of my master and Fritz, a man Master looked up to. Lilac bushes marked the edge of the giant property while two rows of waist-high hedges marked either side of the driveway. Far into the backyard was the military base where many of my master's men did drills and whatever else the military requires them to do. I wasn't very impressed with what I've seen; old Master Austria had a much better lawn.

Walking to the west side where Master Prussia would be mopping, I stopped by a window. Easily I found my master swabbing the tile floor over and over so he could see his "awesome" reflection perfectly. Such an egotistic man…I tried to suck my courage to annoy him and that took a few minutes. I saw a puddle of mud, so I dipped my hands in the wet dirt before wiping them on _every_ window I could reach, occasionally going back to get more mud. After coating them well, I went to the window where I was directly opposite of Master Prussia and rapped my knuckles on it loudly.

His back straightened up, and then he whipped around with wide eyes. Seeing his mouth drop with the mop made me laugh while I drew a smiley face on the muddied window. Immediately, my master dashed down the hall, a sign that I had to run somewhere before he managed to catch me. Running in a dress and flats wasn't very easy while I kept a hold my bandana so it wouldn't fall and be evidence of where I went. The summer heat made me tired easily while I had to deal with the nagging thought that Master Prussia was going to get me. I took deep breaths as I searched the maze of hedges for somewhere to rest for a little bit.

"_! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH I HADN'T!"

Hearing him say my name than "Dearest" meant that he was more pissed than God when his people rebelled again him. Then there was the fact that Master was nearby and I was in no good state to dash around his house to stay opposite of him. My feet hurt from the flats, so I tore them off to toss them into a fountain along with those ridiculously high socks. Sure the sound would be a sign of where I was, but who said I would be staying for long? Feeling better, I ran as fast as I could to the eastern side of the property where there was a small lake and a boat.

My arms were shaking from excitement as I pushed off from shore to row towards the center of the lake. It was beautiful to see the sky reflected upon the lake's surface with small ripples distorting the image from my rowing. The water became deep quickly, and from what I've heard from old Master Austria, Master Prussia can't swim. Whenever he tried, he had to use a floatie with a rope for someone to hold on to pull him back to shore. This was the best way to avoid my master; hopefully he won't be too determined and try swimming after me. Slowing the boat down, I centered it on the lake and waited to be found by basking in the sun.

Eventually Master Prussia found me, and he didn't look very happy one bit. "_! ROW YOUR ASS OVER HERE THIS ISNTANT!" When I showed no sign of moving, he paced on the bank a few times before coming to a decision. Master put his hands on his hips, "I'LL JUST SWIM IN AFTER YOU!"

I grabbed the oars, "DON'T! MASTER, YOU CAN'T SWIM!" I shouted.

"I CAN TOO!"

And then he jumped in.

My hands were frozen as I watched my master do the most pathetic breast strokes I've ever seen. He looked like an idiot with determination. I knew Master Prussia would grow tired soon by wasting so much energy on horrible swimming but I couldn't will myself to row. Gilbird flew over him in circles, like a sign that if his master started drowning, anyone would know where to swim to.

Then, of course, my master went below water before he made it halfway to the rowboat. I started rowing towards the spot and jumped off to save him, hoping he wasn't a fast sinker. The water was surprisingly clear, enough for me to spot Master Prussia falling towards the bottom unconscious. Wearing a dress while swimming wasn't the best match but I tried as hard as I could to reach my master.

By the time I reached him, he was lying on the sandy floor of the lake. Both of my legs were tired and yet I had the strength to pick him up and start heading towards the surface. My lungs were burning as if on fire, for I've never held my breath this long before. I wasn't made for saving a grown man from drowning, I was only sixteen! He better be thankful for this once he wakes up or I'll leave him stranded in the middle of the lake and he can learn to swim from there.

Finally I reached the surface where I could breathe in the welcoming fresh air. With weakened arms, I pushed my master into the rowboat, not caring what position he landed in. I climbed aboard and started rowing while he lied in an awkward way with his face smashed against the floor. God have mercy on me for saving this son of a bastard when I could've enjoyed a peaceful break like my master wanted me to.

Reaching shore didn't improve my mood when I noticed that my master wasn't breathing. Immediately I flung him onto the ground and nearly gagged at what I had to do next. His face was turning a weird color, a sign that I had to make a choice that very instant or he'll certainly die. I pinched his nose, opened his mouth a bit, and blew. Dear Lord I did not like the feel of my master's lips against mine or the fact that he might kiss me if he awakened. Inhaling deeply, I repeated this procedure until I heard a weird sound come from within him.

I sat back on my heels just in time; he sat up coughing out water. His body shivered from the act and he looked as if he hadn't slept well in a thousand years. Master Prussia rubbed his eyes a bit before looking at me with those strange red eyes of his. Cautiously I backed up, just in case he was going to tackle me for ruining his windows, but he just sat there. Then my legs felt too weak to move anymore and so I sat there staring back at him.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" he asked.

"I don't know, sir."

Master Prussia stood up, "Kesesesese, such an unladylike girl you are." He held out his hand and I grabbed it so he could help me up, but of course, he didn't let go. "You're going to take a bath, you smell of lake water."

"You do too," I muttered.

Smiling, he put an arm around my shoulder and we made our way back to the mansion. Lucky for me, he completely forgot about the dirty windows.

In the bathtub…

Such a greedy man. Everything in his house had to be over expensive or rare just to make himself feel better. His bathroom consisted of anything pricy that was either black or white, to represent his flag that hung on one wall. Above the bathroom was a glass dome that showed the beautiful blue sky and lazy clouds drifting by. Exotic flowers were placed in black vases wherever a spot seemed too empty. Master kept a barrel of beer off to one side with a fine glass goblet beside it, a luxury he was proud of. The bathtub was circular, it was big enough to fit five grown men inside it and still be comfortable. Even old Master Austria would be irritated if he saw this bathroom, for the whole thing was ridiculous.

I wasn't in the mood to bathe quickly, so I played with the mass of foamy bubbles floating on the surface of the bathwater. Just being in this room made me feel lonely and only priceless items would kept me satisfied. This emotion seemed to have taken all my happiness away as my mind drifted through memories of my youth. My master had a toy boat named the "Awesome Me" that floated about whenever I moved; I stared at it with distain. Maybe I-

The door burst open and was slammed shut. Echoes of the sound bounced around the room until it vanished into nothing but the tiniest whisper. Footsteps brought new echoes until they stopped right beside me, I let out an annoyed sigh as I hid my chest with the foam. Irritated Master Prussia sat down and put his arms around his legs as if he were a pouting child. He made agitated sounds with his throat to catch the attention I was already giving him, such a five year old.

"Yes, Master?"

He fidgeted, "Mmf."

I gave him his toy boat and he started moving it around in the water. With a sigh, I leaned back, "You came in for a reason, no?"

"I'm not happy."

"I can see that."

"I can see that," he mocked. Agitated more than ever, my master pursed his lips and pretended the "Awesome Me" was sinking in the bath.

"Don't you want to talk about it?"

"…Alright…" Master Prussia grabbed my chin with one hand and leaned in really close, ready to "talk" about it.

He was drunk.

Why the heck would he be? That question wouldn't be answered until he was sober, and I'd rather knock some sense into him now. Anger boiled inside of me to a point that I had the strength to grab the lapels of his jacket and pull him into the tub. Maybe he'd drown in here, but I wasn't going to stick around long enough to see. I grabbed a towel and left the tub, and then I left the bathroom wrapped up without another word.


	3. All Goes Downhill

I avoided his room afterwards…

It was his wish to have me sleep with him every night, and I have, but not tonight. My master could still be drunk after the fiasco in the bathroom or sober and sobbing his eyes out for what he attempted to do. Sleeping in the same bed wouldn't feel right and so I wandered the halls with no sense of where I was going. He tried to kiss me, _me_, his drunken state must've been truly awful enough to think I'd be kissed by him. I could still remember the way his red eyes stared down at me, alight with…need? That memory kept me awake this whole time and I wish those eyes would leave me alone so I could think clearly about my next move.

"Little girl, what are you doing up so late?"

Turning around, I saw one of my master's men standing a few feet away from me. He looked pretty big and strong, all of Master Prussia's soldiers appeared that way. Both of my legs felt weak when he stepped forward and put his hand on my shoulder. My heart pounded from the way this soldier touched me, looked at me…I was too scared to move.

The next morning…

Battered and bruised, my head hurt too much to make out what was going on around me. Nonstop shaking made it hard to sit up although I was out of energy to do anything but breathe and stare upwards. Dried tear tracks felt weird on my face whenever I tried to squint or move my mouth. Cold air wafted on my exposed skin, especially since my dress was torn in the middle and was hastily put on me before the soldier left. Blood smelled strong in the air but I couldn't move somewhere else where the air would be clean for me to breathe. Most of my body ached to a point that I started to cry again, which made it more painful for me.

"_!" Master Prussia knelt down beside me and took me into his arms, "W-what happened? Where were you last night? W-wh…" His eyes started to water as he looked me over, I couldn't meet his gaze for I was too ashamed of myself. "Who did this?"

"He-he raped…He made me-me touch myself…I didn't-" I couldn't bring myself to say anything else about what that soldier did to me last night as my throat tightened. Sadly I watched my master look me over with wide eyes, his lower lip trembling.

My master shook his head, "This is why I told you to stay in my room at night."

"You w-were drunk."

"I know," he sobbed, "I know."

In the bathtub…

Master stood, holding me afloat while he washed me in silence. All I could do was be patient while ignoring the fact that Master Prussia was in the tub with me. I couldn't stop trembling to clean myself up or tell my master that I was sorry for not being strong enough. Embarrassment flooded my cheeks when he washed the spots where I had wounds in the most awkward places. Many bruises covered my skin from trying to get away from that soldier, and also from the act he performed, that I felt ashamed for my master to see me like this. Sometimes my wounds would sting from the soap that I would start to cry, but Master would wipe my tears away and say that it'll go away soon. It was strange to know that my master showed no signs of distaste towards me, normally men yelled at their wives to deal with the pain.

Quickly I gripped my master's arm when he was about to clean the most private part of me. Squirming from the washcloth, I suffered body aches since my wounds weren't fully healed. He gritted his teeth as I started babbling about how badly it hurt down there and I didn't want him to touch it. The soldier came into me hard, even though I refused to open up to him, and that was the reason why there was so much blood there. I couldn't possibly have my master wash it when I could do it myself if I really tried to ignore my misery. It wasn't fair that I was so helpless to Master Prussia's strength, he had a good grip on me so that I couldn't escape.

"P-please don't!"

"It's going to hurt, Dearest, I can't help that."

My fingers dug into the skin on his arm, "I'm beg…begging y-you!" I cried.

"I'm going to wash you whether you like it or not." And to prove his point, he gently stroked the washcloth right in between my legs. Master ignored my loud cries, "You must understand that I have no intent on hurting you here."

"Master," I bawled, "stop it!"

"Dearest, calm down. You're going to be okay."

"My skin is to-too raw to be…be okay! So stop!"

He shook his head, and went right along with cleansing me.

In bed…

As I lie here, contemplating the days I have spent as Master Prussia's servant, I've realized many strange things. The one big example was the fact that my master hasn't punished me for defending my pride as a servant by whacking him with a mop. In fact, he took that quite well, Master didn't even show any anger towards me, but accepted it. I back talked him often and all he did in return was act as if I was talking as kindly to him as any servant should. Nothing made sense to me, was I not defiant enough? Did he truly not give a damn about how I acted when it came to certain things? Old Master Austria would certainly have punished me gravely for my actions although I would've been a perfect servant for him. So were my actions out of my disrespect for Master Prussia? He must have thought that my attitude was to be expected, does this mean he has put himself in my shoes? Maybe I would have the strength to ask him once I was back on my feet and working my ass off like usual.

But why did he care? Why would he want me to sleep in his bedroom when he could put me in another by myself with a lock to keep out rapist soldiers. Master didn't have to help me clean myself up after my virginity was harshly taken, unless he wanted his servants to be "the most awesome they can be." Something wasn't right with my master although I wouldn't say it to his face after he showed kindness towards me. Come to think of it, maybe he has been showing care from all of the rules he set up other than where I had to sleep. Never allowed to go outside, always at his side at the dinner table when company was over, I had to tell him my location before I went off to complete a chore. So strange…I can't believe this hasn't come to me before.

Quietly my master shifted in his sleep, then muttered about his "awesomeness" for a bit. How come he wasn't egotistic in front of me? Sure there were times when it showed, not often though, was the war causing his drastic personality changes? Possibly, especially since his little brother Germany was gaining more land when my master only had a small piece. That would make my master more of an angry person, and he definitely wasn't angry all the time. This whole matter was more complicated than it should be, I would never understand my master's actions.

Then again, I wasn't a stupid servant.

A week later…

Master Prussia kept a close eye on me at all times either by watching me work or having one of his trusted guards with me. I showed my distaste for being treated like a child by giving the guard a good whack with whatever item I had that would cause him harm. Normally it was my metal tray that I liked to carry around until my master took it from me and gave me a good smack on the ass with it. That was the only time he gave me any physical harm so far as I know. He has become much sterner towards me, as if old Master Austria taught him a lesson when it came to raising a servant. Now my defiant attitude began to die down as these ever watchful days wore on with no sign of improvement.

Today Mister Germany and Mister Hitler were coming for a visit. The outcome of it was being told by Master Prussia that I was going to be fitted for a new servant's dress. Of all horrible things to happen, I had to be put into another dress, my master promised it would be very frilly. I thought he was lying. He said he liked the color purple on me and my snappy mouth returned to say that purple was for bitchy royals who sat on their lazy ass all day ordering people like snobs. My vulgar language made Master so angry that he ordered the tailor to make the dress as purple, frilly, and girly as it could be without causing my chores to be a problem to accomplish. After that, he stormed off to his bedroom and slammed the door, his soldiers were even surprised by that.

When the doorbell rang, I was there to open it and permit Mister Germany and Mister Hitler to enter. Never before have I felt so embarrassed to be seen by guests, this dress made me feel like a little doll young girls played with. Mister Germany's light blue eyes briefly glanced over me which I took as a sign that I was quite hideous. He slicked back his short blonde hair, even though it was already that way, and walked in with Mister Hitler. I knew by Mister Hitler's facial expressions he found my purple attire funny, but I didn't have the courage to snap at him about it. My job now was to lead them to the lounge where Master Prussia would welcome them with luncheon.

Later…

My master took his guests on a walk throughout his home as they talked about subjects I wasn't allowed to know about. So I was left to sweep one of the many hallways with a stalker-guard watching me with the slightest interest possible. I would occasionally pick at my purple dress in disgust since it was the only thought running through my mind. So many frills…Too much purple! This day would haunt me forever for such a dress to exist on my body was as bad as Satan. Never in my entire life would I wear this-

"_!" My master shouted.

When I turned, he was fuming with anger as he stormed towards me. Easily my master took a hold of the back of my collar and pulled me to wherever he had in mind. Clinging to my broom, Master took me into the west hallway where the windows were still covered in dirt. This obviously meant that Mister Germany and Mister Hitler saw this. Shame burned red on my cheeks when he held me up to one of the windows while shaking in rage.

"I can't believe you left this here!" He shook me with one hand, I wasn't used to such a harsh tone and now I could feel fear rushing up my spine. Master Prussia's breathing was quick, "You're going to clean this up, and by the time I come back, it better be spotless."

I nodded.

His tone became even worse, "What was that?"

"Yes, s-sir."

After that, I cried.

Outside…

The guard stood near me the whole time as I washed the windows as quick and as perfect as I could. Tear tracks marked my cheeks from the sudden hatred my master has been giving me lately. Working here was even worse than at old Master Austria's but I couldn't change my status as a servant to stop. I could feel my arm dying for a rest as I continued swirling the rag round and round with no intention of stopping. If this was how my life was going to be until I die, I hope I die soon only to avoid being hurt more than I was already. Praying to God, I hoped the tables would turn and my days as Master Prussia's servant would only become better.

Except that prayer wasn't going to be answered now.

Sooner than expected, my master returned to see that I had three more windows to wash before completion. It wasn't enough for him and so he stood there waiting until I was done until he grabbed my arm in a forceful manner. Cold chills took over as I walked beside him, my trembling worsened as ideas of what he was going to do next popped into my head.

He led me to a wooden pole a good distance away from his house. Ordering me to strip off the top half of the dress was horrifying since I was a woman but that didn't matter. After chaining my wrists to the pole, I rested my head against the wood and patiently stood my ground. Tears pricked my eyes as the sound of my master stripping off his belt reached my ears as the minutes passed by.

Then I received the true feeling of pain. Master Prussia whacked his belt against the bare skin of my back, it sent a whole wave of shock throughout my body. I have never experienced this before and so I burst out crying as the belt-mark stung like Hell. My wrists reacted by pulling down on the cuffs, my fingers gripped the chains connecting me to this damned pole. All too quickly, another belt lash was given and I pushed my forehead against the wood sobbing uncontrollably. It was all too much for me to handle on a day I was hoping to be better…

After all, it was my birthday.

Yet the Lord thought my birthday was a good day for punishment for all the sins I have committed. Regret filled my heart like a heavy weight as I thought about how badly I have treated Master Prussia, I was an awful servant. Each lash was well deserved for every time I snapped back at him, caused him injury, and made his life a little bit more difficult. Nothing could change what I have done, all I had to do was be a better person by learning not to treat my master with disdain. Maybe I would have a chance to tell my master that I was sorry for what I have done…

Maybe I wouldn't.


End file.
